This invention concerns a fastening system and method in which clips are used to fasten a second component to a first component. The invention is further concerned with an arrangement in which clips are moved collectively from pre-installation positions to installation positions at which the clips fasten a second component to a first component.
Fastening systems using clips to fasten a second component to a first component are generally known. They are often used in place of screw connections in order to permit faster installation of a second component on a first component. However, prior fastening systems of this type have limitations, such as difficulty in accomplishing fastening operations in inaccessible locations and the need for dealing with multiple clips that are fed and installed individually in sequence.